


Mile High Club

by AKABess



Series: Porno, Porno, Porno! [5]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Post-Book 03: Oathbringer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKABess/pseuds/AKABess
Summary: Kaladin and Shallan sneak off for some sex, I mean, survey work.





	Mile High Club

Kaladin took Shallan's freehand into his own on the balcony.

"Are you ready?" he asked, wind whipping at his long hair as a few windsprin swirled around him to dance on its currents. He wore his uniform, as always. It suited him well. The dark blue color complimented the luminescent blue of his eyes, filled with stormlight as he was.

Shallan took a deep breath and nodded. She loved flying, but there was always a moment of trepidation just as Kaladin lashed her to the sky. It was silly, she knew. She'd once taken a crossbow bolt to the head and survived, through the magic of stormlight. As long as she had sufficient stormlight, she'd likely survive nearly any fall as long as she didn't destroy her entire brain in the process. Still, the academic knowledge of that fact didn't change the more pressing experience of worry. Once they were in the air she'd feel better. The sheer novelty of seeing the world from so high up still filled her with awe, pushing out anything else that might be bothering her.

Kaladin smiled at her nod and lashed them both to the sky. They fell upward at a rate much faster than he would have used with non-Radiants.

She took a gasping breath as they fell upward past the higher levels of the tower, breathing in a small amount of stormlight unintentionally. She glanced at Kaladin and saw the storming man grinning at her.

"That's not fair," she shouted at him over the wind.

His smile broadened. "I know," he said, and abruptly lashed them to the north, still climbing in the air as they went.

The sudden change in direction caused her stomach to lurch and she was overcome with empathy for Adolin. He always got sick when he flew. Shallan swallowed her nausea and concentrated on looking around.

The fading light of the afternoon cast deep shadows on the eastern sides of the mountains while leaving the western faces brightly lit. She blinked and took a memory of the image. The contrast would make a good study.

The air was thinning now as they rose through the air. They had to be thousands of feet above the mountains now, if not a mile or more. Kaladin slowed their ascent as well as their forward movement. Eventually, they came to a stop high in the air, Urithiru's vast tower barely visible far to the south.

"This is amazing, Kal!" Shallan said after taking a moment to orient herself. She felt her cheeks aching at the size of her grin, made wider by the smile on Kaladin's face.

"I know," he said simply. He wasn't bragging, just acknowledging the wonder of it all. A light wind was blowing past them and Syl whizzed by on the currents with several of her cousins.

"Now, what did you need to do up here?" Kaladin asked, returning to his more serious self.

"Lighten up, Kal. You're free to enjoy the moment occasionally," Shallan admonished him. "However, I'm here to do a topographical survey of the area surrounding the Urithiru tower, and create more accurate maps for this war we're in."

"Okay, so where do you need me to go?"

"Actually," she said, blinking pointedly, then turning and blinking again. Once for all four directions. "I think I'm done."

"That's it?" he asked incredulously.

Shallan grinned impishly at him. "Yes. I didn't bring any drawing tools out here. I'd likely drop them, and then where would we be?"

Kaladin gave her a scowl, but she could see in his eyes that he wasn't really angry with her. "Okay, then should I take you home so you can sketch it out while it's still fresh?"

"Not just yet. The memories will last reasonably well until I draw them out," she said, musingly as she continued to look around. "If only there were a way to see if there are enemies out there." She shivered at the thought of a Parshendi army camping in the hills in preparation for an attack on the tower itself.

Kal shook his head. "Maybe I'll come back out after dark and see if there are any campfires out there. Storms!" he swore. "I should add it to the patrols for the Windrunners."

"We'd get back and you'd immediately have to go back out again!" Shallan said. An idea occurred to her. "Or…"

Kaladin raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Or we could just wait. The sun will be setting shortly, and those valleys are already dark," she said pointing.

"So we just wait out here?"

"Sure! Why not? It's beautiful!"

Kaladin drifted closer to her and took her hand. "And what will we do while we wait?"

"We could watch the sunset," she said, turning to the west and basking in the light from the sun just above the horizon.

"You know," Kal said, drawing her into his arms. "The sunset is supposed to be wildly romantic."

"You don't say?"

Kaladin pulled Shallan very close and kissed her gently. It wasn't a chaste kiss, as one might give a spouse in public. But it wasn't one of the frantic, passionate kisses they usually shared either. It was tender, loving even.

People didn't understand the relationship between Shallan, Kaladin and her husband, Adolin. Most seemed to choose to believe they were merely close friends. The few times they'd allowed minor public displays of affection with Kaladin, there had been flurries of rumor and political maneuverings involving cheating scandals and even prostitution surrounding them for weeks. Together, they'd decided to keep their relationship private, at least until the war was over. It's not that they cared what people thought, it's that what people thought could support or undermine their authority in Alethkar. And without the full support of their people, Alethkar would lose this war.

Shallan melted into the languorous kiss. She knew that this was likely the most private she and Kaladin could be for the foreseeable future. She reached up to rest her hand gently on the back of his neck, his hands resting gently on her lower back.

They remained thus for some time, the sun sinking even lower on the horizon until seemed to be touching the tips of the mountains there. It was almost as if the sun itself was kissing a secret lover, one she could only meet briefly. Finally, Shallan and Kaladin broke from their kiss and Shallan rested her head on his chest, gazing toward the setting sun.

Kaladin nuzzled the hair on the top of her head, holding her gently and inhaling the soft scent of her hair soap. "I love you," he whispered there, as if even here he was afraid of being overheard.

Shallan lifted her head to look into his eyes, still blazing blue with stormlight. She regarded him a moment, a half smile on her face. "And I love you, Kaladin Stormblessed," she said finally.

Still looking into his eyes, she moved upward to kiss him firmly. Where before their kisses had been tender and soft, this one was insistent. She pulled him tightly to herself, arms wrapped around his chest and back.

Kaladin let out a low, needy moan and let one hand slide down from its place on her back to cup her rear firmly. He pulled his head back and quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly.

Shallan's face split in a massive grin and she fairly threw herself at him, passionate kisses pressed to his lips and neck. Her freehand worked free his belt and the fastening of his trousers even as he rucked her skirt up to her waist.

Shallan wrapped her legs around Kaladin's trim waist and he guided himself carefully into her, both gasping at the sensation.

They started slow, getting a feeling for the odd sensation of thrusting against each other while weightless. The slightest movement pushed them away from each other, so Shallan kept her legs loosely locked around his body for leverage. He, in turn, kept his hands firmly planted on her rear to provide himself with some modicum of control.

Eventually, they worked out a rhythm and let themselves truly free of the restrictions they felt in Urithiru. They moved together as one, gasping and moaning as they made love a mile above their mountain home.

Just as the sun set fully, Shallan let out a gasping moan and came to powerful orgasm. Kaladin inhaled sharply at the sensation of her grip on him, the spasming of her muscles where they grasped him. With a shudder and a moan, he too spent himself in the gathering darkness.

They floated there, holding each other gently until darkness had wrapped around them like a blanket in the night. Soon enough, however, they separated and rearranged their clothing in the wind that whipped around them.

"We should be getting back," Kaladin said, regret filling his voice.

Shallan nodded in the darkness. "Yes," she replied. "But we should do this again. Soon."

Kaladin reached out to grasp her hand, and she turned to look at him. His eyes and mouth turned downward in morose contemplation and Shallan's heart wept.

"Someday we won't have to hide this," she said quietly.

"Someday."

"But until then, we know that this works. We love each other, and we love Adolin, and he loves us."

He smiled at that. "And that's all we really need."

Shallan returned his smile. "That, and afternoons out flying. I wish Adolin could fly without being sick. You two need more time together, too."

"Don't worry. We have ways of finding time together. No one questions two soldiers of rank in private conference," he replied with a smirk.

Shallan slapped at his arm in mock reproach, and she laughed. "Then you should come over for dinner tomorrow. We'll all spend some time together."

Kaladin nodded, his fading stormlight faintly illuminating him in the darkness. They'd stayed out far longer than anticipated. It was time to return home. No enemy campfires greeted them from the mountains or valleys nearby, so they returned back to the tower city, quiet but refreshed.


End file.
